1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing the transmission and reception of signals simultaneously in the same frequency band and, more particularly, to the polarization tracking of a reception signal using an adaptive polarization tracking function and the transmission of a transmission signal using completely orthogonal polarization.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, there are a method of transmitting and receiving signals through different frequencies for transmission and reception (i.e., Frequency Division Duplex (FDD)) and a method of performing transmission and reception alternately with a time lag (i.e., Time Division Duplex (TDD)).
The reason why simultaneous transmission and reception are impossible in the same frequency band lies in that a reception signal may be buried in a transmission signal because the transmission signal is relatively stronger than the reception signal (e.g., several millions of times). If signals can be simultaneously transmitted and received in the same frequency band by overcoming the problem, frequency efficiency can be doubled.
Meanwhile, electromagnetic field polarization resources are wireless resources that may be used independently from the frequency, time, and space resources. Lots of researches are recently being attempted to use electromagnetic field polarization in wireless communication.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of improving the transfer rate by utilizing electromagnetic field polarization so that simultaneous transmission and reception can be performed in the same frequency band.